


Promotion

by cuntoid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, Oral Sex, but not really just covering my bases here, dubcon, good girl, manners required, robert’s bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: (A Popcorn Commission) You think you deserve a raise - Robert thinks you should get EVERYTHING you want.





	Promotion

"Come in, have a seat - time is of the essence."

You shut the door behind you as you enter Robert's office and scurry into a chair, fussing with your skirt so it won't ride up too much. "Sorry," you mutter distractedly, "I didn't mean to interrupt you if you're busy. I can come back at a better time."

"Accommodating." Robert smiles to himself as he regards you over his glasses, eyeing your hands as they tug uselessly at your hem. "As for being busy, what exactly does 'busy' mean? Is it a state of being, is it an action? What constitutes business? We're continuously moving forward. Evolving. We're always busy. So, by all means... carve out a space for yourself. Shout your presence to the world."

"Right." You bite back a smile, dying to go tell Pam about his theatrical monologue. All of you experience them, but never before has he given you the full effect, unwavering eye contact and all. You know that Pam'll end up teasing you over your gross little crush, anyway. "In that case, Mr. California -"

He flaps his hand and grimaces, as if shooing the offending title away. " _Please_ \- Robert is perfectly fine."

"Robert. I wanted to discuss my future with Dunder Mifflin, and my role, and - frankly - what it's worth."

Robert smiles at you, reclined back in his seat now. He watches through half-lidded eyes, satisfied as a cat with cream. It feels condescending. You straighten up in your seat, feeling dismissed before you've really begun, and in the wake of your rapidly deflating speech, you think: fuck it. If he's going to turn you down anyway, may as well carve out that space.

"I think I deserve a raise."

Robert raises his eyebrows and nods, but otherwise his expression betrays nothing. He only wears that lopsided smile, fingers templed over his chest as he considers you. "You _think_ , or you _know?_ ”

"I know. I've been with the company for years, my sales are tight and consistent. I've never received a complaint and never bombed an account. I'm dependable. I cultivate long-lasting relationships with these customers and I'm a bloodhound with leads. I love my job and work my ass off. I deserve a raise."

Robert hums, nodding again as he digests your presentation. Your cheeks burn in the silence and suddenly you're afraid; _have you been too bold?_ His smile widens into a grin and he parts his hands as if to showcase his pleasure. 

"Done. I'll make it happen. Doesn't it feel nice to finally get what you deserve? It's stimulating... stripping yourself bare, asking for what you really want." He sits up straight and rolls his shoulders, smirking. "It's amazing what you'll get if you simply work up the courage to _ask_ for it."

Your mouth goes dry as you return his stare. A thousand imagined scenarios run through your mind in the span of a second, all of them fished from the gutters of your mind. You lick your lips and his gaze flicks down to your mouth. _He can't be serious_. He cocks one eyebrow expectantly and you realize he _is_ \- he's waiting for you to make the first move. A hot flush creeps delicately down your cheeks, tingling down the column of your throat to color you there as well. Adrenaline shoots crackling energy through your limbs, chasing under the skin you so desperately want him to touch. He sighs and adjusts his glasses, straightening his spine and dropping his eyes to his desk, and a flutter of regret blooms in your stomach like nervous butterflies.

"If that's all, I suppose we should get started with specifics -"

"No!" You bite your lip when he snaps his head back up. "I mean - that's not all."

"Well, don't titillate me - what is it you want? What do you _desire?_ ”

Your heart stops. Your fingers tremble as you wring them under the edge of his desk to alleviate that energy, and you look him in the eye. " _You._.”

He looks smug again as he hums, lifting his chin in triumph, that knowing glint in his sleepy eyes. How long he's known about your stupid work crush is a mystery; you had tried to be very discreet, knowing that you sometimes lose track of your roving eyes. 

"Come." He taps the edge of his desk without moving. 

"What...?"

" _Come. Here._ Hop up." He enunciates his words like he's speaking to a child, patting the desk with each syllable to illustrate his point. Beyond the ability to relax your throat and respond, you wordlessly force your legs to lead you around his desk until you're close enough to feel his body heat. 

He takes the initiative to put his hands on your hips and guide you the rest of the way to the edge of his desk, helping you to sit on it with a tenderness you hadn't thought him capable of. His fingers are smooth and soft, warm as they slide down to your pantyhose and finger the material. He waits for you to nod before inching up underneath your skirt to roll the pantyhose down, pausing mid-thigh to knead your flesh, a low, appreciative growl vibrating up his chest.

"I think competence and bravery should be rewarded, don't you?" 

Stockings removed and skirt rucked up, seated on his desk, you nod. He spreads your legs wide and takes another leisurely moment to himself, admiring your form with both his eyes and teasing hands. He traces the contours of your thighs, the tender dip where your inner thigh meets your body. The pad of his thumb brushes down the center of your panties, whispering over the fabric just enough to give you a hint of stimulation.

"Already wet! _Exquisite._ ” He brings his thumb to his lips and tastes you there, eyes on yours, and nods once. "Lean back. Get as comfortable as you can, given our unusual circumstances."

"Unusual, huh," you mumble, watching him thread your panties down your legs. He moves with an unexpected grace that has you dizzy, eager to experience what he can really do once you're fully bare to him. "Seems like you've done this a few times."

He looks up at you again and utters a genuine little laugh. It lights up his otherwise cheeky quirk of his smile, stoking the butterflies in your belly that had gone dormant. "You're a charming thing, aren't you? I bet everyone loves it when you enter a room. I know _I_ do. I bet you taste so sweet, I'll be drunk off you by the time I'm through, stumbling like a fool. You'll have to take me home, let me ravage you all night."

Your delighted giggle makes him wince as if in pain, digging his fingers into your thighs as he parts them again. He runs his fingers along your slit, easing you open to him so he can see the way you're already slick and swollen for him, bucking at the slightest touch. 

" _Robert..._ ”

"You have to be _quiet_ , darling. Don't want anyone coming in, do we?" He speaks in a hushed tone, the limits of his restraint showing through the way his voice wavers. It's like he's intoxicated by it, not satisfied until he's traced every curve and fold, reduced you to a shivering mess with the way he toys with your clit. "Do you understand me? Let's hear it, come on - use that pretty mouth to tell me.”

You have to hold your breath through the wave of heat crashing through your core, settling molten to where he pushes his fingers inside of you. He curls them to stroke at your g-spot and you remember how to breathe, how to beg. 

"I'll do my best, _Sir._ ”

Robert's pupils eat away the blue, overblown with the force of his hunger, a hunger so pervasive it's carved into the lines of his face and in the fluttering pulse of his fingers. Time simultaneously stops and takes on a rushed quality that makes your heart pound out of your chest.

" _That's a good girl._ ”

He ducks down and presses a chaste kiss at the apex of your slit before his tongue dips between the lips of your cunt, a moan vibrating against you as he works in tandem with his beckoning fingers. It's embarrassing how arousing it is, how skilled he is in giving pleasure. He makes no secret of his enjoyment of your body, lavishing it with obscene, sloppy kisses and licks and sucks, all made louder by the close quarters of his office. An office in the middle of a work day, with almost everyone working (or _not_ working) outside the door, outside the flimsy blinds.

You clench down on his fingers and he works them faster. The brink of climax looms overhead like the silver lining to a cloud, to the haze of this room, dragging you toward its depths without a chance of escape. Your muscles tighten until it's borderline painful and then it comes - release hits you violently, every muscle and nerve shivering with it. Holding your breath becomes impossible and you settle for sharp little gasps, slicing out from your throat to join the wet sounds of his fingers fucking you, the sound of his lapping and flicking and kissing. 

Before the sparks die down, Robert shoots up from his seat and undoes his belt, tossing his tie casually over his shoulder as he works his slacks open. His cock is flushed, pulsing and smeared shiny with precum. It feels unbearably hot sliding against your cunt, the thick head rubbing over your clit to encourage bright sparks of aftershock.

"If you have to bite to keep quiet, do it. Come here, _that's it,_ wrap around me - wrap those gorgeous limbs around me. Let me sink into that tight little cunt of yours. _God,_ I can still taste you."

His manic whispers melt off into a low grunt as he pistons his hips forward, burying his thick cock inside of you in one thrust. He claps a hand over your mouth to muffle your whine into his palm as he fucks you open and guides you to lie on your back. Your scent is still strong on his fingers and you spasm around him, earning more of his pained groans and growls. He uses his free arm to grip you at the dip of your waist and he squeezes, nearly as hard as you squeeze his cock, the overstimulated walls of your cunt twitching with the promise of another orgasm. Robert picks it up like a bloodhound, laugher rough as gravel in your ears. 

"You want to cum again - _good._ I appreciate a hard worker," he growls. "Do it for me. Cum on my cock and say _thank you._ Even if you have to moan it against my hand, I want to feel it - _Jesus Christ_ , you're good at taking it. Come on, baby, cum for me, show me how badly you need it."

He continues on this way in fevered, jagged murmurs, tilting his hips and shoving his hand between your bodies to stroke your clit. He releases a breathy laugh when you wiggle away from the stimulation and it's all that you need; the borderline-pain of his rough fingers, the ache of being filled too tight, the chuckle of derision. Orgasm rips through your tired body all over again and you mouth _thank-yous_ into his palm. You stutter his name and God's name and everything else is lost in the roar of blood in your ears. 

Robert follows suit, enamored by your total surrender to him. Every throb of his cock seems to resonate in your nerves, your poor body unable to do anything but milk him of it. 

He hangs his head for a moment and shudders, the both of you gathering your breath before separating as gingerly as possible. Before you can move to slip off the desk, he stops you. With a coy smile, he slides your panties back up your legs and helps you down, taking full advantage pf his access and groping along the curve of your ass. He cups you between the thighs and bends down to meet your eye level.

"What is it, almost four? And you leave at five? Keep it in. You may not use the bathroom until five."

"B-But _Robert -_ ”

"Five o'clock on the dot." He tucks himself away and straightens his suit, falling back into his plush chair with a contented sigh. "Now, go ahead and get back in your seat. We still have details to discuss, now that our... heads have been cleared."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
